Wait For Me
by D0omkitty
Summary: Beast Boy leaves. When he comes back has Aqualad stolen his girl's heart! Will Cyborg ever see his love again! Plus a new threat? Sequal to 'Sister' Enter for the results of terrible desions, new villans, a strange power... Hold Your Flames For the End :
1. Wait For Me

**DISCLAIMER!!! I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. Only My OCs**

Okay just the character ages in the story. only four OC characters… yeah still kinda a lot… sorry….

Character ages:

Robin: 19

Cyborg: 20

Raven: 18

Beast Boy: 18

Starfire: 19

Aqualad: 19

Morph: 20

Nightmare: 19

Forbidden: 17

Areo: 18

**Chapter 1- Wait For Me**

"I can't do it anymore Raven."

"Please Beast Boy! Don't leave!! You can't!"

"I have to… I was so… so close to hurting you all… I have to leave."

"Please… don't go…" Raven had tears in her eyes.

"It won't be forever."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to leave!?"

"I told you, I don't want to hurt you."

"I want the whole answer." Beast Boy sighed uneasily.

"I love you Raven, more than I can possibly bear. Everything about you attracts me. Your scent, your humor, your mind… your everything. I feel it growing in me. Every day you pass me your smell is intoxicating; you out of everyone are the most appetizing. When we kiss… I can't do it. It scares and sickens me that I want to… to devour you no matter how I feel. The same with all of you…" He looked at the other titans who just stood there silently. "I need to get a better hang of myself. I promise I'll come back." Tears streamed down Raven's pale face.

"I love you too… Please don't go." She leapt into his arms. "Don't go… Don't leave me." Beast Boy wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I don't want to go." He said quietly.

The others watched the two. They were hugging tightly. The thing that scared them were the fact that Beast Boy's gloves were being stretched to the limit by the nails and that his fang that popped out of his mouth grew larger. Beast boy pulled away from Raven and kissed her deeply. The two finally broke apart. Beast Boy left Raven standing alone. He looked back at her.

"Wait for me."

"I promise…" she vowed in a whisper. He turned and left, finally letting tears flow from his eyes he packed his bags and left…

**Two Weeks Later**

Robin had called over Aqua Lad to replace Beast Boy for until he got back or if he could adapt to life with them well enough, a permanent place at the tower. Over the next couple weeks the team got into a regular schedule without Beast Boy this was hard on every one. For Starfire and Robin it was hard because Beast Boy was like a little brother to them and a good friend; Cyborg, because he was his best friend. Also because his sister, the one he loved deeply, had left a year ago. He felt connected to her when he was around. Now he had lost them both. Raven had the hardest time adapting to this new life style. The first couple weeks she had stopped eating all together. Aqua Lad finally coaxed her into eating something. They became fast friends, after a couple more weeks the two could be found kissing on the roof or over the ocean in the air. (Raven's powers)

**One Year Later**

Beast Boy looked at the tower. It had been almost a year and a half, but he had gained a lot more self control. Over the year and a half Beast Boy discovered more things he could do with his special abilities, like grow just one part of an animal instead of the whole thing. His fighting skills had increased and he had grown a lot taller. Of course being Beast Boy he hadn't noticed. He had a nice build, not scrawny but not overly muscular. His hair grew out so it wasn't as spiky.

"I'm home." He took off his shirt, not wanting to tear it, and grew wings to head off for the tower. When he got there he put on his shirt and rang the door bell.

Ooh! Who will open the door?

Theories about this story I love them!

I will be updating twice a week. This doesn't count, but starting next week it will


	2. Back At Last

**DISCLAIMER!!! I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. Only My OCs**

**Chapter 2- Back At Last**

**Common Room**

Raven giggled.

"Aqua Lad don't do that." Aqua Lad had his hand behind her back and would run his cold fingers up her back. The door bell ringed.

"I'll get it" said Raven about to stand up.

"Please friend, allow me to answer the door of knocking." Starfire left her lunch and flew to get the door.

Starfire opened the door and almost screamed. Beast Boy put his hand over her mouth. _Weird,_ he thought, _I thought Star was taller._ Beast Boy now stood almost as tall as Starfire who had grown a couple inches since he left.

"Shh! I wanna surprise everyone!!" he almost wished Robin or some one whose emotion couldn't effect they're power because Starfire couldn't keep her feet on the ground. They quietly walked into the common room.

Everyone was doing they usually do. Beast Boy's attention was grabbed by Raven, she had just kissed Aqua Lad. Raven meaning it to be a small peck opened her eyes and saw Beast boy. His heart broke into many pieces, but he kept his smile. Raven's mouth open a little in shock. Aqua Lad not noticing anything thought that it was a sign to go deeper. He put his hand behind her head and slipped his tongue in her mouth. This didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy. His blood boiled, but he managed too keep it cool. The one thing he didn't have control over was his ears. They drooped very low. Raven saw this and tried to look away as if nothing had happened. Aqua Lad finished his kiss and opened his eyes.

"Wow you all are lively today." Said Beast Boy in to the silence. His voice had gotten deeper to where Robin didn't recognize it at first.

"Star, what have I said about bringing fans into the tower?" said Robin without looking up from his work. Cyborg however, did look up from his lunch in mid-bite. He gawked. Beast Boy sighed playfully.

"Wow I've been gone a year and you don't recognize the green skin? Jeez Cy, close your mouth I'm not in the mood to see your meat junk." Robin spun in his chair.

"B-beast Boy!!" Cyborg got up unsteadily. He ran over to Beast Boy and gave him a large hug. He squeezed Beast Boy airless.

"Man Cy, you're just as bad as Starfire!"

"I am a criminal?" said Starfire sadly.

"Course not Star!"

"Joyous!! I'm most happy you are home friend. I have missed you greatly." She gave him a similar hug to Cyborg, but before she did he got kinda shiny. She hugged him and then let go.

"Friend my hug was not too hard yes?" Beast Boy got back to normal.

"Nope."

"Why were you so shiny for a second?" said Robin,

"I grew an exoskeleton."

"How?"

"A lot has changed. I've got some awesome new skills up my sleeve." Beast Boy looked around for Raven. He spotted her in Aqua Lad's arms next to the sofa. He gracefully walked over to them. Aqua Lad stuck out his hand.

"Long time no see." He smiled. Beast Boy shook his hand.

""Congratulations on you and Raven."

"How did you know we were going out?" asked Raven. Beast Boy loved her voice. After not hearing it for a year and a half it was music to his ears.

"Well the fact that you two were smooching on the couch wasn't obvious." Raven blushed. "I missed you Rae."

"It's Raven. And I… I really missed you too." She gave him a long hug. She let go after a couple seconds. A tear rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy wiped it away with his thumb and gave her a small smile. _Its okay Rae… you moved on. It's my turn. _Suddenly he looked confused.

"What the?" he said quietly. He push all his friends in a line he studied each one. _Well the boys shave and the girls developed but… what's so different?_ Then it hit him. _They're so short! _Only one thought came to his mind how this was possible.

"Oh my god! You were all hit with a small shrink ray that a psychotic mad man alien thing came here with!! That's why you're all small!!" they all looked at him like he was crazy. Raven cleared her throat.

"Um… Beast Boy… you've gotten taller. Ever consider that?" He looked at her dumbly processing that through.

"I err… Of course I knew that! I was just testing you all. Wow. I'm like really tall if I'm almost Star's height… Heh I guess a lot changed." He looked right into Raven's eyes when he said that. "So… Where's my room again?" Raven smiled.

"Here I'll show you." She said.

As they were walking they past the room Terra used to live in. Beast Boy looked at it as he walked passed. He stopped and backed up.

"Forbidden…How come we can't go in here? …Um isn't this Terra's old room?"

"It used to be, we got an addition to the team about a month or two ago. I'll introduce you two. It's funny… I always thought Starfire would be my best friend… But I found I like confiding in Forbidden."

"Whoa. I gotta meet this girl. What's she like?"

"She is shy, very mellow… well… I suppose she can be a drama queen at times… Actually in a group of friends she's kind loud. But one on one she's shy."

**In Front of Beast Boy's Room**

"Well here we are… You know we haven't touched it since you left."

"Oh good it should be clean… I think… I hope."

Raven put a bubble of air around her head to block the smell out. She punched in the numbers for the door to open. When it did Beast Boy stumbled back growling at the horrid smell. He grew a long tentacle and closed the door. Raven removed the bubble from her head. He sat there a while with out moving. She got worried and was about to touch his arm but he growled lowly.

"I-I'm sorry. If that room smelled bad enough for you to put an air bubble around your head you should have warned me. My nose is ten times as sensitive as yours." He opened his eyes and stood up shakily. He pinched the bridge of his nose and coughed a little. "Woo… Hmm… I guess I have some cleaning to do." He took off his shirt and grew wings. Raven stared at the bare chest Beast Boy with in her opinion angel wings. Beast Boy took a deep breath and flew in to the room. Raven winced as she heard him crash into his bunk bed. He groaned in pain.

"I could've sworn my room was longer…"

"You've grown Beast Boy! You spaz!" Raven yelled at him laughing. A short girl with blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders ran down the hall towards Raven.

"What happened?" she asked confused. She stood right in front of Beast Boy's door. "What in the hell is that smell?!" she plugged her nose in attempt to block out the smell.

She looked into the room and saw something move. She was unaware Beast Boy was back or even what he truly looked liked. Beast Boy jumped out of the room his eyes closed. The smell was so bad in the middle of his room that his eyes started to water. The girl shrieked as he jumped out at her. The two toppled into the opposite wall, Raven stared at them eyes wide.

"Dude!" Beast Boy sat up, sitting on Forbidden's stomach. She opened her eyes and saw this green boy sitting on her… without a shirt on. She felt the heat radiating from her face. Beast Boy not noticing shook his head a little.

"Wow I must've really hit my head; I could barely feel my landing." He looked at Raven. A little behind her a peculiar shadow was on the wall. He was about to look around when Raven spoke.

"Um… Beast Boy…" Raven said in a 'My god your oblivious' tone of voice.

"What?" he look down and saw a girl. He bolted off her. "You have horns…"


	3. Odd

**DISCLAIMER!!! I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. Only My OCs**

**Chapter 3- Odd**

He looked her over. _Whoa… grey eyes with no pupils. Those circles under her eyes… she must never sleep or something…_ he looked at the girl's clothes. Grey jeans, a grey tank to over a fish net t-shirt, and grey and white shoes. "And wings too…" She had one red and black demon dragon looking wing and one exceptionally beautiful angelic wing.

He stood up as did she. He took immediate notice to her height.

"Um… Hi…" she said in a shy voice. Look on her face told the world she found this meeting thing extremely awkward.

"You're like really short… How old are you? Like fourteen?" the look on her face was a little hurt and completely angry. She flushed in humiliation.

"I'm seventeen, jerk!" She rose in the air with her wings and took off. You could tell her path by the wet drops on the floor.

"What did I do!? Who was she anyways?"

"That was forbidden and she is very self-concise about how she looks and by how tall she is."

"Oh…" his ears drooped. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell me tell her. But you shouldn't do it now… maybe at dinner."

"Well okay."

**Five Hours Later**

Beast Boy collapsed on his freshly cleaned and vacuumed floor. He did it… He cleaned his room. Beast Boy stretched like a cat.

"Dinner time." He walked into the common room and sniffed the air. _Something smells good. _He transformed into a mouse and scurried into the kitchen. He got on a nearby counter hiding behind a sugar pot. He watched as the short girl from before was cooking some vegetables. She hummed a sad tune as she cooked. Beast Boy walked to the edge of the counter when she turned around to look at something in a book. A shrill timer went off; scaring Beast Boy he changed back to normal on accident. She tuned around for the second time that day she screamed in shock and surprise. The minute she looked in is eyes she was angry. _What's his god damn problem with scaring me! _He continued to stare at her.

"It's rude to stare you know." She said stiffly. His ears lowered.

"Um… I'm sorry about earlier... I was rude."

"Ya you were. Now if you'd be so kind to tell the others to sit at the table."

"Where do I sit?"

"On the ground…" his ears drooped. "I was joking, now go sit with them, dinner will be ready soon." She turned around and reached for a plate that was too high for her to reach. She flapped her wings once. Hovering slightly she grabbed the plates she needed. Her back was still to Beast Boy.

"Well! Get going!" She said sharply.

"Oh right sorry again." Her anger faded a little.

"Whatever, just go." He walked out and shook his head on the way. _Jeez, I said I was sorry._ He looked up to find the rest of the Titans looking at him like they heard the conversation.

"Hey I tried to apologize, but the broad wouldn't let me. She's just a tad bit odd, don't cha think? Jeez, I don't understand her."

"Actually you were doing pretty well until you called her a broad." Aqualad looked behind Beast Boy.

"What?" He turned around and saw _her_. He cringed against the glare he gave her.

"So now I'm a broad." She glared at him. She slammed the plates of food down on the table.

"Um… I didn't know you were there…" She sat down angrily.

"Just eat your stupid tofu thing."

"You made me tofu?"

"Yes now eat!" She stared down at her food. The Titans walked over to the table and began to eat.

"This is most wonderful Friend." Starfire beamed as she at her strange looking food.

"What is that?" Beast Boy questioned Starfire's food.

"It's a tameranien dish." Forbidden said quietly. The expression on her face was still angry. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"I'm really sorry Forbidden… I've really messed up… I-I… how can I make it up to you?" he asked slightly frantic. He was tired of her being angry at him. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't ever talk to me again." The others stared in shock at her demand. "Look if you want to make it better, don't ever talk to me again…" She looked down trying not to show any emotion. Beast Boy could tell that she was… sad, after seeing Raven do it so many times before. _ Why is she so sad…? I don't understand this… _He nodded careful not to speak. She sighed and continued to eat her food. After a few minutes, she stood up.

"I'm going to sleep… Cyborg would you mind cleaning up?"

"Not at all… Good night." She walked up the stairs. After she left Beast Boy looked at the others.

"Um… yeah…"

"Don't worry Beast Boy… I'm sure she'll come around…" said Robin.

"Yeah… well I'm going to go send her a note so yeah…" He stood up and went to his room.

"But I thought Friend Beast Boy was not to talk to Friend Forbidden…" Starfire said confused.

"Beast Boy's being smart. He's communicating in writing so he's not really disobeying her." Said Cyborg as he took a bite of some random piece of meat.

"Oh… I see."

**Outside Forbidden's Door**

Beast Boy knocked on the door. He heard Forbidden's shuffling feet. She opened the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Um… can I help you?" he handed a note to her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened and read the note.

_**Hello. You said I couldn't talk to you so I'm communicating. We got off to a bad start so… uh yeah… **_

She almost smiled.

"Beast Boy, I suppose you found a flaw in my demand, so I suppose I'll allow you to talk to me again…" He gave a huge grin. She gave him a little smile.

"You should smile more often, it's pretty…" He smiled, but realized what he had said a second after she blushed. "Heh, heh… Ya… well good night Forbidden. Oh and thanks for dinner, that's some of the best tofu I've ever had." She blushed a deeper red.

"Your welcome… good night Garfield."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to know. Good night." She shut her door.

He shook his head and went to his room. After sitting down on his bed he got to thinking about the day.

_Okay… Let's see…. I'm back, Met the new girl, Raven l-left me for… Aqualad… Why did I say that to Forbidden…it's like my first day back and I manage to make her hate me, make her like me and make her blush. I'm on a roll. How did she know my name? …. Why is it so strange to be back……? _ He laid down on his bed ready to sleep. He sat up quickly. _Raven left me for Aquafreak!! How did this happen… she promised… she promised me… what am I thinking… how could I want her not to love anyone but me… I'm selfish. She's let go of her love for me… now it's my turn. _He thought to himself sadly. _What an odd day… _He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It had been an exhausting day.

Theories!!! I love hearing them.


	4. Questions

**DISCLAIMER!!! I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. Only My OCs**

**Oh my goodness!! What's up people!! RAIDERS WON 24 to 26!! HELL YEAH! Srry had to say something "**

**Don't forget to review!! Love you all!**

**Chapter 4- Questions**

**Forbidden's Room**

Raven knocked on her door. She heard grumbling coming from inside.

"Why do people come to see when I say I'm going to bed…" Forbidden complained in her room. She open her door. "Raven! Didn't expect you."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"You weren't very nice to Beast Boy."

"About that… I didn't mean to act so harshly… I forgave him already so it's fixed." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I know you know."

"Really… what is it I'm not supposed to know this time?"

"Me and Beast Boy had a… thing." Raven tried to explain.

"A _thing_? My, my it seemed to be a bit more that a _thing_."

"What are you talking about?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"The _thing_ between you and him wasn't little. Plus from the moment I came I knew that Aqualad was your rebound boy. It just didn't fit who it was before him. It wasn't Cyborg or Robin. So it confused me."

"Aqualad is not my rebound boy." Raven said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes he is. The moment you said 'Beast Boy' I knew it was him."

"I'm in love with Aqualad."

"Raven Rachel Roth you are in love with Garfield Mark Logan!" she accused in a dramatic voice. "You know I'm never wrong. Now you have to decide if you want your one true love or someone you think you love."

"But… I…"

"Raven it's impossible to lie to me. One of them is your true love." Raven growled.

"You're so overdramatic! One question, you only know things that have already happened. So how would you know this?

"Raven you were talking to yourself after Beast Boy came here."

"That was out loud… But what about Aqualad?"

"You need to have a conversation with Love and Lust. I'm going to bed now so shoo! Oh and the answer is who do you see yourself with in the future?" Forbidden pushed Raven out of her room.

Raven stood there confused. _Aqualad or Beast Boy…_

**The Next Day**

Beast Boy stretched and yawned loudly. He looked around and nearly screamed. He breathed out heavily in relief.

"I forgot I was finally home…" he mumbled to himself. He got up and walked down stairs. His nose twitched as he neared the kitchen. He walked in and yawned for the second time.

"Forbidden?"

"Your breakfast is almost done." She said with out looking at him.

"Um… thanks… why are you being so nice to me?"

"I do this for everyone."

"Why?"

"To save them from Star's creations and I love to cook."

"Interesting… can I ask you some stuff?"

"Um…," she almost looked worried. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Great…. Okay. Number one!" he exclaimed.

"How did you know I like tofu?"

"Next question."

"But… hmm… fine. How did you know my name?"

"Next." She said without care. He growled.

"Why do you look like you never sleep?"

"I met you yesterday." She said confused.

"Yeah but those circles…" he trailed off.

"I'll tell you when I trust you."

"Well… when is that?"

"When I know all your secrets…" she whispered. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said raising an eyebrow. Her eye twitched.

"U-um... You heard that? Hahaha," she gave a fake laugh. "Your tofu is done... Oh I'm bored so try and figure them all out yourself. I'll be waiting with your conclusions." her face went back to expressionless. She handed the plate of food to him and she walked to the couch. He was still in the kitchen wondering.

"How did he hear me… mwahaha," she gave an evil laugh. "Bet he can't hear me now." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I heard you. I have enhanced hearing. Thanks for the tofu by the way." She cringed.

"Forbidden... what's wrong?" asked Raven as she walked down the stairs.

"Nothing… hot water is on the stove for you."

"Thanks." Raven went the kitchen.

"Morning Rae."

"Beast Boy!" she said in shock. "Your down here… before me… do you have jet lag?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I guess I grew out of waking up so late. I feel like my day isn't wasted if I wake up earlier." Raven looked confused still.

"Yeah… okay…"

**Later That Morning**

"Raven." Hissed Beast Boy in a whisper.

"What?"

"Shhh!" He hissed again. "What is Forbidden?" he asked in a whisper.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What is Forbidden?" he asked a bit louder. Forbidden walked around the corner. Her foot steps were so silent that not even Beast Boy was aware. Raven jumped a little when she saw her standing behind Beast Boy.

"Err…" Forbidden put up a hushing finger with pleading eyes. Raven sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Huh?"

"Raven, your usually much more attentive…" said Beast Boy with a frown. "I said what is Forbidden." He spoke in a normal voice.

"No cheating." Forbidden whispered in his ear. Beast Boy squeaked in shock and surprise. He tried to escape. He stood up and stumbled his way on to the floor after tripping over his chair.

"U-um… hey… Forbidden…" He scratched his head nervously. Raven laughed at him. Forbidden just smiled, as if she wanted to laugh, but did not. Beast Boy flushed.

"Beast Boy you're ridicules. No cheating. You need to figure it out, by yourself…" her monotone voice held a hint of sadness.

"How did… you… sneak up on me?"

"Figure it out. But you know… you really don't have to…" she looked at him, seriousness clouded her eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw she was almost ashamed of something. Composing her face, she walked back she way she came grinning. Raven stopped laughing.

"Well?"

"What?" said Raven smiling

"What is she!?" he asked.

"No cheating." Smiled Raven.

Beast Boy fumed and walked to his room.

Beast Boy sat down on his bed he tried to gather information on her. He had been trying to think for nearly a week.

_Okay… So she is short, has wings, no pupils, knows things, cooks well, I can't smell or hear her… that's creepy. Why can't I smell her? I can smell Raven, Star, Cyborg, Robin, Aquafreak… why not her. _ He paused for a minute going over all the possibilities.

_She's not human… _

"Well," he spoke out loud, "She isn't human… Maybe she's an alien like Starfire… or a Vampire. Oh! I got it!" he exclaimed. "She's got to be a demon… or a pixie… werewolf?" He sighed aggravated.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an abnormal shadow. He looked over at it. It appeared to be a dark shadow in the shape of a circle. He looked around at what was causing the shadow. He didn't see any circular items. In fact his light wasn't on.

He walked over to it slowly. He placed a gloved hand on the shadow. It was warm to the touch. He felt the wall next to it. It was cool. Confused, he took off a glove. Many pale scars marked the back of his hand. He touched the wall again. It was still cool. He moved over to the shadow. It was warmer and it sent a small shock through his body. In a second the shadow moved down the wall and out his door. Beast Boy dashed after it. Opening his door he raced to the corner it just disappeared behind. He made it just before the shadow went under Forbidden's door. Beast Boy gasped. He marched over to the door. Pressing one ear against it he heard a fast whisper.

Theories! What in the hell is that shadow?

Oh yeah " can you pretty pls review?? But no flames. Save that for the last chapter. yah well okay… Reviews make me happy and they inspire me okay oh yeah thanks if you've reviewed already!!!!!!


	5. I Know Everything

**DISCLAIMER!!! I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. Only My OCs**

****

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**DUDES/ is a reson why no one is reviewing? i got like ONE person last time. I need reviews for inspiration!!!! the more reviews i get the more i wanna work on this. wheres the love?? yeah well okay here's number 5 pls enjoy and pls REVIEW!**

****

**Chapter 5- I Know Everything**

"He thinks you could be a demon or vampire!" The female voice whispered as it hissed in laughter. He heard Forbidden sigh. The voice continued.

"The green one has scars on his hand! That must be why he wears gloves. Oh yeah… He saw me." The voice was either awed or humiliated. Forbidden gasped.

"He… saw you?" Forbidden was shocked. "What is he…?"

"He's green."

"Go away."

"But I'm not done telling you stuff."

"Get out of here."

"He's outside the door." The voice was very close. Beast Boy bit his tongue so he didn't yell out in surprise.

The door slid open. He fell to the floor in her room.

"Can I help you?" She asked confused. Beast Boy looked around for the shadow.

"Where is it? I heard your little shadow thing." Forbidden's eyes widened

"Look I'm… busy… reading!" She grabbed a book off a near by shelf.

"Forbidden, I need answers."

"Well it's simple."

"Huh?" Beast Boy was confused.

"It's three. You're obviously hungry. If you forgot, I don't make lunch, just breakfast and dinner. If you want food you have to go forage for yourself. There is some leftover tofu in the fridge. Have a blast." She tried to close the door. He stopped it with one hand.

"Forbidden…" he growled. He didn't like being kept out of the loop. "You need to tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she looked down. He glared at her. "Go ask Raven…"

"Why can't you tell me? What are you!?" He asked confused. She looked flustered.

"I… you're not supposed… to hear or see… your not… normal…" She was a mix of frustrated, flustered and nervous. Beast Boy smiled at her trying to calm her down.

"None of us are normal. Don't get so… so… flustered. I just wanna know why a shadow was in my room." She tried to be calmer.

"I said ask Raven!" she snapped. She shut the door with surprising force. Beast boy stood there in the hall, extremely confused. He walked down the hall. He'd have to ask Raven later tonight when everyone was asleep.

Forbidden stood leaning against the door. She sighed in a sad whisper.

_He'll know who I am… what I am… I wish I knew him longer. Maybe he won't be disturbed by me… maybe he won't run away… Maybe a miracle will happen… Maybe he will be ready… _

_How he saw Vega, I'll never guess. How did he hear her? Something is different about him. Humans can't see or hear her. Robin knows about her, Aqualad can barley sense her presence, Star can barley see her, Cyborg can only sense her by scanning the area for heat… even Raven being a half demon can't see her. Though she can hear her… Beast Boy can hear and see her. I don't care if he can, but it's dangerous for him._

Forbidden walked to her bunk bed. Flapping her wings she made it to the top bunk. She liked being in high places. She felt safe. She sighed again. Vega slithered her way next to her.

"Go away!" Forbidden hissed. Vega slithered closer.

"Raven doesn't know who to choose. She's reading Romeo and Juliet. Starfire is worried about a split end. Cyborg wants to play video games with Beast Boy. Beast Boy said he would after dinner. Starfire wants Ganore Lorg for dinner. Robin has an ingrown toe nail that no one knows about. He is unsure what to do. I suggest the medicine in your cabinet, the blue bottle. Give it at dinner, but don't make it obvious. He's embarrassed about it. Aqualad is worried about Raven. He knows he's a rebound. He knows he has no chance against Beast Boy, but is willing to play dirty. Beast Boy has a sister." Vega was about to continue but Forbidden cut her off.

"Shut up! I don't need to know this. You're killing me. I don't want you anymore so leave! I don't want to know their secrets. I should only find this stuff out if they trust me!" She was angry at Vega. She would never shut up.

"You know I was a generous gift from your father."

"Gift!? More like a terrible burden!"

"I'll never leave you. I'm here forever. Until you die." The voice said gravely.

"Go bug some one else."

"You know… I won't be with you forever. When you decide… If you choose your mother… I'll move on to the next available soul. The closest one."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Right now… Your new friend Garfield. He has a great many personal demons he hasn't confessed to yet. That's why he can see me. All those terrible secrets."

"What? Beast Boy? He doesn't seem to have any…"

"Trust me. He has those deep dark secrets."

"Who is his sister?"

"Her name is Gloria. She is in Brazil. She is also known as Morph. Cyborg is in love with her."

"So that's Morph. Beast Boy's sister…"

"She's been gone for three years. She would be about twenty now. She got Robin and Starfire together as well as Beast Boy and Raven. She killed Slade. She has a split personality. Rita is the dangerous side."

"Okay, okay! Enough! That's all I need. Wait… is Beast Boy worried about Morph?"

"yes."

"Go to Brazil and find her. Come back with her exact whereabouts, health, and try and see when she's coming back."

"Understood." Vega slipped under the door.

Forbidden sighed. Hopefully Vega wouldn't be back for a week.

**Dinner Time in the Common Room**

Forbidden was a little concerned about Beast Boy. She decided to call in for pizza. Though, she did make Starfire her Ganore Lorg. It consisted of a few simple ingredients, blue mold, raw eggs, a type of tameranien meat (chopped up), and sugar. All you had to do was mix the eggs, mold and sugar in a bowl. Then dip the meat cubes and freeze it. She had put it in the freezer around four thirty.

Walking to the group she asked about the pizza.

"Okay Cyborg what pizza do you want? Are you really hungry? Because I can order an extra large. The rest of you pick pizza toppings you want."

"Why does Cyborg get a whole pizza?" complained Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, two slices of pizza for you is like a whole pizza for Cyborg."

"How would you know?"

"Fine. You and Cyborg decide on a topping for your extra large pizza. Robin, Aqualad, Raven what do you want?"

"Friend what about me…?" frowned Starfire.

"Oh I made you Ganore Lorg." Starfire was squealing in joy.

"I shall never understand how you know what I want to eat everyday! How joyous!"

"Yeah… Robin do you mind just plain cheese?" asked Raven in monotone.

"Not at all."

"Actually could we put some pepperoni? I promise to pick it off for you Raven." Smiled Aqualad.

Raven grinned and agreed. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy were at each others throats. Forbidden sighed.

"Aqualad would you mind?" Forbidden gestured to the two boys.

"Uh… sure." He went to calm the two down. Forbidden took this chance to quickly make her way to Robin.

"Star can I speak to Robin for a minute?"

"Of course friend Forbidden." She walked over to Raven to discuss the process of Ganore Lorg.

"What is it?" asked Robin calmly. Forbidden pushed a blue bottle into his hand.

"Take one every twelve hours. It'll be gone in two weeks."

"Huh?" Said Robin confused. Forbidden looked at his foot and then back at his face.

She smiled knowingly.

"How did you know?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I know everything." She said in the same hushed whisper. She walked over to Raven and Starfire.

"-and that is how to cultivate the mold for- oh, are you finished with Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yes I am. Actually he sent me over to tell you he wants a detailed description on how to make Ganore Lorg."

"Glorious! I shall engage him in conversation. Excuse me Raven."

"Have a blast." She smiled. "What's up?" Forbidden looked down frowning.

"Vega…" She looked at Beast Boy. Raven followed her gaze. "He knows… please explain to him…" She looked ashamed.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Said Raven with an assuring smile. Forbidden nodded and put on a tough face.

"Hey!" she yelled at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Have you decided?"

"All meat!" shouted Cyborg yelled quickly. He was holding his hand over Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy Turned into a snake and escaped his grasp.

"TOFU!" he shouted.

"MEAT!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"I said TOFU!"

Forbidden narrowed her eyes.

"It'll be half 'n'half. No more arguing." Growled Forbidden. She went into the kitchen to order the pizzas.

"I still say meat." Whispered Cyborg.

"well I still say tofu…," Beast Boy whispered back.

"That's it! Meat against Tofu! Flystar Racers! Now! Person with the most wins by the time the pizza gets here wins. Loser has to eat a slice of winner's pizza choice."

"You're on!"

They two boys flew over to the game console. Buttons were smashed, joysticks were being yanked around, it was a scary sight for all game controllers.

The doorbell rang.

Who won? Will raven tell BB? someones gotta have a theory some where. Oh yeah will Raven choose Beast Boy over Aqualad or will there be more of a struggle than she anticipated...


	6. Desdemona

**DISCLAIMER:: Dude if it **_**was **_** mine the show would still be running.**

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! It really makes me write…. I get like inspired or something lol ya ya okay here you go. People were talking about BB vs Aqualad stuffz so here ya go with some fluff and info on Forbidden enjoy and pls review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6- Desdemona**

The winner was Beast Boy. He just barely won. Cyborg was only a few feet from the finish line. Up until now, it was a tied game. Raven 'accidentally' leaned on his shoulder causing his arm to tilt. The tilt made him press the wrong button, losing control of the vehicle. Thus causing him to fly off the edge of the road. He had to start the race from the beginning.

"Raven!"

"Oh! I am so sorry Cyborg! I didn't mean to!" She acted innocent.

Cyborg sighed and clicked at the buttons faster. Beast Boy beat him in the race by a long shot. Just as he won, the doorbell rang. Beast Boy shot into the air.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He ran to the door and paid the pizza boy. Walking back, he grinned evilly. He gave an evil 'Mwahaha!' and shoved a slice of tofu pizza in Cyborg's face. Cyborg groaned and tried to eat it without tasting it. He gagged as it slid down his throat.

"That was terrible…." Gagged Cyborg, shivers ran up and down his spine.

Forbidden was munching on a slice of pepperoni, well aware of Beast Boy watching her. Beast Boy looked away to Raven. He met an even gaze. She looked to forbidden and back. Then she looked at the door behind him. She met his eyes again. He understood immediately. He was finally going to find out what she was.

"I'm going to sleep!" he announced. He walked to Raven's room. Shortly after Raven spoke.

"I need t lie down alone. I'm not feeling so well." She gave Aqualad an assured look. He let her go.

She walked to her room. Beast Boy stood waiting. She let him in to her room. She sat on the bed.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"You might want to sit." He followed her advice. She took a deep breath. "The very basics… The shadow is called Vega. Not many can hear her let alone _see _her. She was a gift from Forbidden's father…"

"Okay… well? What is she?"

"Um… well her mother is an angel… sort of… and her dad is uh..." she tried to say a variation of Forbidden's father that Beast Boy wouldn't know. " His name is Mephistopheles…" shocked

"What?!" He gasped standing up. A dozen different emotions crossed his face. "Her _father_ is the Devil!?" Raven cringed at his tone.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed.

"The Teen Titans are harboring the Daughter of the Devil?!" he said with a whisper.

"Act mature! Her mother was an angel. She is a half demon like me. You understand how sensitive I am about my father. For her it's a thousand times worse."

"A demon and an angel equal Forbidden. That explains her constant mood swings."

"Don't make fun of her. She doesn't like what she is. It's not even her fault. She doesn't like people knowing. However, when she knows all about you she'll tell you. She couldn't this time because you saw Vega. She very worried you wont accept her. She doesn't have enough dirt on you so she feels… vulnerable."

"So she spies on people?"

"No, but Vega is everywhere. Vega tells her things regardless of how Forbidden feels. Vega helps her figure out mysteries and problems. She gives solutions. Forbidden can't help but know."

"How in the hell did she get here?"

"Heh, heh. Funny story actually. Can I show you?" Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded in approval. In a split second, he was in her mind. An image of himself and Aqualad appeared, but only for a moment. He was directed to Raven's memory of the time Forbidden came to the titans.

_**Four Months Ago**_

**Common Room**

Raven sat on the couch with Aqualad. They were reading poetry. Red lights suddenly flashed throughout the tower. Robin rushed in with Starfire at is heel. Cyborg came in seconds later.

"Titans, there is a major disturbance in downtown Jump. The authorities don't recognize the villain. Be on your toes, this maybe a new one."

Te team rarely had new baddies to deal with, but when one did, nothing good ever came from it.

**Downtown Jump**

Havoc was everywhere. Citizens were fleeing from the streets. A girl stood in the middle of it all. Dressed in grey, she raised her arms like as if she were conducting a symphony. The girl had left demon wing and a right angel wing. Her eyes were grey. There was a troubled expression on her face. She had dark and light matter in the shape of whips. They were causing mayhem.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin.

The titans started there work. Raven was the only one to have any effect on her. The rest of the attacks were deflected by the whips. Raven got her bound in her energy.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. The girl didn't look very evil and yet here she was.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" she asked in confusion. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't this what all demons are supposed to do…? Am I doing it wrong?"

"Demons don't have to cause mayhem." Raven's mind was all twisted up. This girl was a demon? The girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm confused…," she confessed.

"Do you want to do this?" Raven asked quietly. She felt the titan's gazes upon her, save for Starfire. Starfire was currently passed out in Robin's arms.

"Well I don't really have anything else to do… This is how I was raised."

Raven nearly growled at her.

"Have you ever tried to be a hero or do good?" the girl shook her head in response. "Well why don't you give it a try?" Raven suggested in her normal monotone.

"Okay… Is it easy?"

_Does she think this is a game? Who the hell is she…? Why does she think this way… _

"All I need is your name." Raven said cautiously.

"Forbidden is what I go by."

"I'm going to let you go. Try not to destroy anything." Raven let Forbidden go gently.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Robin demanded, Starfire's eyes began to flutter open. Robin had Aqualad hold on to her. Raven took Robin off to the side and explained things.

"She doesn't know right from wrong?" asked Robin confused.

"Yes. She was hard enough to contain so she would be good against villains." For a reason unknown Raven wanted this girl, this demon to stay.

"Raven, are you alright? Usually you're somewhat really cautious about new members."

"She a half demon… like me. I'm not really sure about her, but I have this feeling…" _Maybe I can learn more about the demon side of me… _Even though her father had been destroyed her rage was still an active and dangerous part of her mind.

"Well… We see how she does." Said Robin with uncertainty.

_**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\**_

Forbidden was in the kitchen reading twelve cook books. Starfire was there reading with her.

"Wow cooking is really fun!" Said Forbidden with a smile.

"Oh yes friend forbidden! Cooking is most enjoyably!" They laughed together.

Raven was off to the side watching over Forbidden.

_**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\**_

"Robin this isn't working…" Forbidden groaned tiredly. She had been trying out boxing with Robin.

"Forbidden its jab, swing, jab, jab, punch. Not punch, jab, jab, swing, punch." A slight tint of annoyance was in his voice. She tried the combination.

"Did I get it that time?" she asked with hopelessness. Robin sighed.

"Maybe you'd be good at sparring."

"Robin I failed that this morning. Can I go eat? It's really late." Robin sighed again and dismissed her. When she was gone Robin struck up a conversation with Raven.

"Raven, she's not very skilled with hand to hand combat. She's not getting anything." He growled, frustrated.

"Robin," she said in monotone, "Fighting like that isn't for everyone. Did you think about that?"

_**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\**_

"What's wrong Cyborg?" Forbidden held the game controller in her had. She was just about to enter her name for the highest score.

"Nothing." He muttered while looking at the name she would be replacing. Forbidden looked back at the screen.

"Morph… Close friend of yours?"

"You could say that." He sighed. A bolt of dark matter hit the gamestation. It crumbled to dust beneath the blow. Only the CD and memory card was left.

"Forbidden!" cried Cyborg as he kneeled beside it. "What did you do?!"

"It was an accident." Her voice monotone and her face void of emotion.

"Uh… forbidden?"

"I have to go." She said quickly.

Cyborg looked over at Raven. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked in normal monotone.

"I… uh…" Cyborg said stumbling over his words. Raven sighed and went back to her book. Raven left shortly after.

She found Forbidden sitting in the hall with a confused look upon her face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Raven.

"I…I don't really know… I felt bad that I had gotten that high score. Like it wasn't right. So I blew it up." Forbidden looked up at Raven. Her face held a sad confusion, "Raven, was that bad. Was I being… evil again?"

"I think what you did was kind. A little overdone, but it wasn't evil." Raven left her there to go to her room.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch me?" Raven stopped and faced her.

"I think you'll be fine on your own. I'm going to meditate… alone." She used her usual monotone.

_**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\**_

"Raven... I need to talk to you." Forbidden rubbed her eyes. The sun wasn't up yet.

"Can't this wait?" she mumbled.

"I wish it could…" she said in a sad, dark tone.

"Well?" said Raven motioning for forbidden to come in. Forbidden sat on her bed.

"You know I'm a half demon… right?"

"Yeah. How come?"

"Well I'm also… um…" she paused. " Well you see… my mother. She was a kind of angel… my father is a terrible demon…"

"Your mom was an angel? We that explains the hair and wing…" said Raven.

"Yes I suppose it does…" Forbidden looked down. A frown smacked across her face.

"You know my father was a terrible demon." Said Raven trying to console the girl.

"Trigon was terrible… He is a true demon. I do feel bad for you. Being a portal isn't very fun. My father is worse…"

"How do you know I was a portal…" whispered Raven shock in her eyes.

"I'll explain it later."

"Who's your father?"

"Uh…" Forbidden hesitated. Her eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears. "If you tell anyone I'll spill your secrets to the world!" her voice threatening and dark.

"Forbidden I promise…" said Raven, her eyes hesitant.

"Well… if I say it… please don't hate me… my father… his name is L-Lucifer…" Forbidden looked away to the ground, scared of her reaction.

"Okay… so?" Raven masked her shock perfectly.

Forbidden looked up suddenly her eyes to the brim with tears that hadn't fallen. She sucked in a small bit of air and hugged Raven. Tears stained Raven's shoulder. She frozen for a second, unaware of what to do in the other girl's tight embrace. Slowly she hugged back. Forbidden pulled away still crying.

"No one… has ever accepted before…" She said wiping her tears away.

"Everyone has feelings that can be hurt." She said simply.

"But… I'm not human…"

"Neither is Starfire."

"Thank you… I'm sorry for acting this way… I tend to get constant mood swings. It's not easy trying to be pure with so much evil blood, the same with trying to be evil with so much pure blood…"

"I understand."

"I know you can see the little round shadow that happens to appear everywhere."

"I am curious to what that is."

"Her name is Vega. She is a demon sent by my father. She gives me information she sees or hears. She also tells me solutions to problems people have. On the other hand, she has ways to make it worse. She was a gift when I was six. My mother raised me until I was five. Then she gave me to my father. He trained me to be a demon and when I was eight, he left me on earth. I have to choose to become a demon or some sort of living angel thing. I don't know what to choose… I'm so confused. I was destroying Jump because the last people who were my friends left me when I told them… I thought my only place in this world is to destroy and be… evil."

"Not all demons are bad."

"Yes… I know. That's why I want to try and be good. Please help me…" Her eyes were sad again.

"I promise I'll help you."

"Thank you Raven…."

"If I didn't react well to your news what would you have said?"

Forbidden grinned mischievously and walked to Raven's door.

"I would have told the world that Aqualad was your rebound boy and that you still love _him_."

Raven froze. Her breath quickened.

"Him?" she asked.

"I don't know who he is yet… but I'm bound to find out."

_**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\**_

_**Present Day**_

Beast Boy blinked in a daze. Raven's eyes were wide. She had forgotten that part of the conversation. She heard Beast boy's shaky breath. She looked over at him, their eyes meeting with an electric sensation.

"Beast Boy… I-I…" she stumbled over her words in a whisper. He was leaning closer, she could feel it. Some how she couldn't move back. Part of her wanted him to do it, but part of her was still loyal to Aqualad.

"Raven…" his voice hushed. "I've been meaning to do something… for a year and a half…" He pressed his lips gently against hers.

Passion from the depths of her soul forced her to kiss back. They sat there, lip-locked, for what seemed like hours. A tiny knock on the door brought them to there senses. Realizing what he had done, Beast Boy pulled back with a frown. Pools of hurt formed in his eyes. The door had just barley started to open when Beast Boy disappeared quickly. Raven reached out absently. A tiny whisper nearly made her cry.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident…" Raven turned to look behind her. Only Aqualad stood far away at her doorway.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly worried about his girlfriend.

"Y-yeah…" she said in a daze from her forbidden kiss.

Aqualad rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"You're crying…" he said softly.

"What…" her hand flew to her eyes. True to his word, they were wet. Aqualad hugged her.

Beast Boy was in front of Forbidden's door. It opened a bit to reveal her eye.

"Yes…?" her voice was low.

"Uh… I just wanted to say… I accept you for who you are and that it's absurd to think other wise…" It all sort of came out in a rush. He was still jumpy from his kiss with Raven.

"Do you mean it…?"

"Of course." The door opened quickly and she stood there under his gaze.

"Thanks…"

"You know the others would accept you too." She looked at the ground silent. "Hey you know my name so what's yours?"

"Don't say anything to anyone! Understood?" she glared quickly out of habit.

"Yeah of course." He said with a light smile. Forbidden sighed.

"My name is Desdemona…"

"That's a good name." He smiled at her. An awkward silence fell between them. Eager to break it, Forbidden spoke.

"Um… you know your sister, Gloria?"

"Gloria?" his eyes suddenly alert and his body tense.

"I sent Vega to find her… It seems both you and Cyborg miss her greatly. The others are managing, but you two can't seem to move on."

"Move on?" his voice slightly rough.

"I meant you talk in your sleep and he talks to himself when he's alone…"

"I… do…"

"You also say how much you love Raven." Forbidden whispered slowly. She slid back in her room and locked the door.

"Forbidden! Come out I'm not done!"

"Good night Garfield." He sighed and walked to his room. Before he walked in Aqualad was there standing by his door.

"Aqualad." Beast Boy said with a quick nod.

"Beast Boy," Growled Aqualad curtly. Malice and fire in the fish boy's eyes.

"What wrong with you?"

"You are. Raven… You made her cry…"

"What…" his voice a whisper.

"You were in her room! Alone! With her! What the hell did you do? She…" he paused trying to calm down. "She kept touching her lips… You kissed her, didn't you?" Aqualad accused angrily.

Oh my goodness!!! OO tensions are running high, are they not folks.

Next time on Wait For Me…

Woo! More Beast Boy vs Aqualad!!! _AND _some BB Rae fluff :. w .: sniffle I've been waiting to long to do this.

as always your predictions are most welcome. If you have any questions let me know and I'll have the answers for the next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT OCTOBER 28th!!! HOORAY!

p.s. Morph will be appearing in chapter 8 w00t x2 oh and the new characters will be introduced in there as well.


	7. Back Off!

**DISCLAIMER:: Yeah \ not mine T-T**

**Okay yeah I know it's 11:20pm BUT it's still Sunday " yeah sorry for being a tad late I was busy and I got home like 2hrs ago crazy stuff man. Anyways here is your Aqualad/ Beast Boy fight over Raven. **

**Chapter 7- Back Off!**

"I haven't the faintest clue." Said Beast Boy, his expression muddled.

"Damnit you had better back off! She is _my _girlfriend. She loves me! Not you! So back off." He spat with a hushed fury.

"Keep your cool. Wouldn't want the others to wake up." Beast Boy took deep breaths. Aqualad continued his verbal assault.

"Look I love her and she loves me. We were perfect until _you_ came back and ruined it. Leave her alone. Don't touch her either. You're not the only one with a sense of smell. Mine might not be as good, but I can smell your _stench _on her." Aqualad said in a furious whisper.

"So Aqua_freak _decided to rear his ugly head." Beast Boy lost his temper shortly. "She is mine. She was mine a year ago and I still have her heart in my hand. I went through too much to let some pompous leotard boy break us up. Your days together are ending. I tried to let go my feelings, but after what just happened. The way _she kissed me _only tells me how little you mean." Beast Boy let a low threatening growl rip from his throat.

Aqualad was seething in hate. He curled his fists and took a stance. Beast Boy let his instincts take control. His took a stance as well. His fangs growing slightly; his nails growing and sharpening.

"Enough of this." Forbidden was there all of the sudden. She bared her fangs at both of the boys. "Go to your rooms. I will not stand for this useless bickering. Off with you two sniveling rodents."

_Bad timing little girl. _Aqualad thought furiously.

_When the hell did she get here. _Thought Beast Boy, he was angry that she was ruining his chance to smear Aqualad's face into the carpet.

The boys still didn't move. Forbidden snarled evilly. Beast Boy broke eye contact with Aqualad and walked back into his room slowly. Aqualad sighed in a bitter content.

"This isn't over."

"Aqualad I _will_ drag you to your room." Threatened Forbidden.

"I'm going. Sorry for waking you." Aqualad walked stiffly back to his room upstairs.

Forbidden walked into Beast Boy's room. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but without Vega she was unaware of the situation.

"Beast Boy you need to calm down." She said calmly.

"Why!?" He growled at her. His anger and hate was slowly seeping into her.

"If you don't stop then I can't help you."

"I'll try to calm down." He said shaking slightly at the emotions coursing through him. Forbidden's eyes flashed red quickly and then back to grey.

"I just hate him so much! How dare he think he can take Raven from me."

"Let's take revenge." Forbidden purred evilly.

"What?" Beast Boy looked at Forbidden. She was smiling evilly, her eyes bright with an unknown excitement.

"Should we torture him? Or have someone close to him kill him."

"I-I don't want to kill him." He said. Her attitude was starting to scare him.

"He stole your girl, he threatened you, and he called you filthy. You even said you hated him. Isn't he your enemy?" Her eyes started to tint to a red color.

"Were on the same team. He's my friend."

"We should take him out of the picture. He's in your way so knock him down." She laughed quietly with malice.

Beast Boy stood up and touched her shoulder.

"Calm down." He said with authority laced in his tone.

Her eyes started to lose the red, but only slightly.

"I need to go…" she muttered. " Tell anyone and… and I'll spill everything! I'll find something and make your life hell!" she threatened weakly.

She ran to her room and locked the door. The slight tint of red still there in her eyes.

**The Next Morning**

Beast Boy woke before the sun. He hadn't slept well. All the information still tried to make sense in his head.

_Okay… List of events._

_Forbidden is daughter of the devil. Her moms an angel and she has to pick between good and evil… when does she have to choose? _

_I kissed Raven…. And… And she kissed back! Aquafreak is a rebound! Hahaha! That bastard thought Raven was his… She can't be somebody's… No one can own her… Not me, not him… She can own me though… But she kissed me back! She still loves me… Aquafreak hasn't won. _

_Stupid Aquafreak! Grrr… How dare he think Raven was ever his! If she is someone's then she's mine. But I just said she can't be owned… He's so stupid! Making me contradict myself! _He growled in annoyance.

_Oh and Forbidden was acting all freaky… 'let's take him out of the picture' yeah… I'll have to say something… but she threatened me… and her eyes are sorta red… _

_What about Gloria…_

_She sent Vega after her… I wonder if she can see Vega too! I miss her so much… _he sighed.

_I'm hungry._

His thoughts were jumbled and random as he walked down. Before he entered the common room, he sniffed the air. Only Raven was in there.

"Do I go in? Or maybe I stay out here…" Beast Boy whispered. He leaned against the opposite wall, facing the door. He contemplated for a few more minutes. He walked to the door hand near the key pad. Nervously, he laughed quietly.

"I'll go back to sleep. Pshhh… eating is over rated anyway…." His stomach growled in defiance. He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened. Forbidden stood there looking at Beast Boy, her face flat and serious. At once, he noticed her irises, they were still tinted red.

"Oh! Uh… hey forbidden…." He laughed falsely. He looked into the room to see Raven starting at him. His ears flattened to his skull instinctively. With his thumb, he pointed behind him.

"I'm just going to… err… go do something not here… heh, heh, heh…" he gulped almost silently. He turned around quickly. Forbidden brushed past him with some apple juice.

"Beast Boy." Raven said quietly. "I need to speak with you…"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and turned around slowly. He took a step forward. Then another and another.

_Oh shit, oh crap! This is it. My final steps. I'm walking myself to my doom. Dear god, she is beautiful and yet she can strike fear in the hearts of many. Oh no, no, no. Stop walking. I hate it when I don't listen to myself. Oh shit only three more steps!_

Beast Boy took his final step and hopped over the couch to sit by her. She had an amused smirk on her face and she seemed to be concentrating on him.

"Um… Heeey Raven what's up with you?" His eyes wandered around the room, everywhere except her face.

"Your final steps? Do I strike fear in you?" She couldn't help herself from entering his mind.

"Those were personal thoughts!" he complained temporarily forgetting his impending doom.

"Anyways about yesterday…" she trailed off.

"Raven… I need to know. Do… Do you feel anything for me? Is it different now?"

"Beast Boy… I-I." She couldn't continue. The words trapped in her throat.

"I'm not asking you choose. Just let me know. Do you still love me?" His face was serious.

"Yes… I-I Still love you Beast Boy." Her voice was barley audible to his ears.

He smiled brightly.

"That's all I need." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned.

"Just take it." He said letting a false annoyance in his voice. She sighed.

"You had better not be immature." She warned. Beast Boy laughed.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." He grinned. Her hard gaze softened.

She took his hand. In an instant, she was swirling around. It took a moment to figure out what was going on.

"Beast Boy." She growled.

"What? Dancing is _extremely _mature." He had her swirling around the common room at a fast speed. He was supporting all of Raven's weight, her feet not touching the ground.

"Beast Boy put me down."

A small grin was plastered to her face. She tried to wear a mask, but found it practically impossible.

"I don't think you'd want to drop at this moment." He looked down. She did as well.

They weren't on the ground. Only then did she notice the wings flapping silently behind him.

"Geez, you're cheesy. You know I do have powers." His face fell slightly in realization. He had hoped she cling to him in fear.

"Yeah well now I can fly too." Raven sighed at him. He gave her his goofy grin.

The sun was almost up from the horizon. Beast Boy sighed contently. With a smirk he got really close to her face, their noses touching.

"U-um… Beast Boy… I-I can't …"

"Yeah I know." He said simply. He rubbed his cheek against her. She gasped in surprise. He kept rubbing his cheeks against her. Her shoulders, her hair, her cheeks, her chin. He was also purring slightly. He withdrew from his rubbing.

"Wait…" He said pausing. Raven frowned in confusion. He smiled and rubbed against her arms. "There. All done."

Raven rolled her eyes and blushed fervently. Her stomach growled slightly. He looked down at her.

"I remember when you used to eat like every two weeks and you only drank tea."

"You're just exaggerating."

"Maybe… but you drank that stuff so much you're skin started to smell like it."

"Whatever. Why were you smelling me in the first place you weirdo?"

"I didn't mean to! I still don't mean to. Not all the time." A blush tinted her cheeks some more as a silence fell over them.

"But I swear you like bathed in your tea." He muttered with a slight grin. She scowled at him. He started to descend.

"Getting tired?" She tried to mock him.

"No, I mean it's not like you weight that much." He landed, but didn't let go.

Raven looked up at him in slight confusion. He looked back down at her. He breathed in deeply.

"Are…" she paused and blushed for the thousandth time that morning. "Are you smelling me?"

"Yeah. You smell really good." He smelled her hair and closed his eyes.

"What do I smell like?" she asked curious.

"Like lavender and Green tea…" _and me. _He grinned and kissed her on her forehead.

"Uh..." she didn't know how to respond. He simply let her go and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and threw it to Raven. She held in with her powers right before it hit her.

"Immature." She muttered under her breath.

Raven threw it back with more force when he turned his back to her.

It him in the head as Aqualad walked in. He smirked at what his girlfriend did.

"Good morning Babe." He smiled at her and tried to kiss her deeply. She stopped it at the peck stage.

"Babe?" she questioned the pet name.

"Joking, joking." He grinned falsely; his plan to show Beast Boy that she was his wasn't working so well.

He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. He stiffened slightly. Beast Boy's scent was all over her. It was as if he did it deliberately. Aqualad looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned. Aqualad fumed silently, still holding Raven. _How dare he scent mark my woman?! That green, vile, worthless bastard. _

"Aqualad are you okay?"

"Well actually… I don't like that you're spending so much time with Beast Boy. I want you to stop. For me?" His eyes pleading.

"Aqualad, Beast Boy is like my best friend. You can't really ask me to stay away from him."

"That's sort of what I doing now." A hint of annoyance present in his voice.

"Aqualad don't ask me to choose." Said Raven in monotone. Raven broke away from his embrace and went to get breakfast.

"Damnit." Aqualad muttered.

"The nerve." She growled quietly.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy had heard everything and enjoyed it all.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Beast Boy smirked.

"You can tell me anything you know." He looked at her deeply and Raven felt the faintest blush appear.

He grabbed his tofu off the counter and passed her to sit on the couch. On the way, he randomly poked her. Raven jerked to the side and growled in a false annoyance. Aqualad was seething in jealousy. Beast Boy passed him on his way to the couch. He spoke a few lines to him on the way.

"Careful there Aquafreak. You're turning green as me with jealousy." Beast Boy chuckled softly to himself.

**Okay Sorry I had to make Aqualad sort of an ass. In my mind, he was always just like that. Plus he's competitive in the series so I figured jealousy runs along with it okay then…**

**NEXT CHAPTER::::**

**-Morph sends out a call for help as she is injured and captured by a new enemy, one who don't take prisoners…**

**-We'll be seeing Morph [finally and the two new characters, Nightmare and Areo!! Guess who the villain is **

**-hmm… oh! The next chapter will be posted no later than November 5! Sorry for the wait but I need time **


	8. Brazil

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans T-T /3**

**Chapter 8- Brazil**

**Somewhere in Central Brazil **

Morph hacked her way through the jungle before her. She stopped and tied her green hair into a ponytail. Moving forward she swatted bugs with a sliver gloved hand. She froze. Up ahead the crowded plants were rustling. Hearing a light breathing, Morph moved forward quietly. Her own breath became shallow and soundless as she listened intensely.

"I have enough for the next couple of days… I hope she is not around, I would rather not run for my life." The deep voice was just a mumble.

Judging by the tone it was a boy. Morph gently and silently pulled down a fern in her way. A blue creature crouched facing away from her. It was a teenaged boy with blue skin and darker blue spots. He had long, messy dark red hair and long pointy ears. They were similar to her own. She gasped in shock of seeing such a creature. The teen's ears twitched slightly and he stiffened. She automatically slapped a hand over her mouth as if the stop the sound that had already been heard. He turned his head around to face her. A bright yellow eye gleamed at her. The other eye covered by his hair. He stood slowly and turned to her. Shiny black claws came from his hands in place of fingers and thumbs. Morph took a step back, letting the fern go, and breaking her view of the stranger. She took a few more steps back. The blue teen walked through the plants and came face to face with Morph.

"Hello…?" she said quietly still shocked. _I remember he spoke English… how odd a blue boy..._

"Hi…" he whispered back. _I have not spoken to someone in ages… She is American judging by her English. She is green. Perhaps we are related or maybe she knows how to make me normal… _thought the boy hopefully.

"My name is Morph… Do you speak English?"

"I do Morph. You can call me Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" _Doesn't sound like a friendly name. _

"Everyone thinks I am a monster. I assume it is a fitting name for one such as me." His voice was light, almost careful.

"Because you are... blue?" she asked. The shock of seeing something so unusual clogged her mind.

"Yes… and because of my hands… You are not from this land."

"No… I'm here on business. Do you live out here? All alo-" He cut her off by leaping at her.

"Hey!" she said in surprise. They were on the ground in a second. He brought one clawed finger to his lips signaling for her to be quite. With the same finger, he pointed to a nearby tree. A single sliver was freshly embedded in the vine-covered tree. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nightmare's blue speckled ears pricked up and his eyes widened.

"She is coming. We must make haste."

Morph only nodded and followed. _His English is quite sophisticated, but it looks as though he's been here for ages._

"Nightmare, when did you arrive here in this forest?"

"This jungle has been my home for eleven years." Their running became sprinting. Nightmare was literally dragging Morph behind him.

"Why are we running?" she asked between breathes.

"The one I run from, she has hunted me for three years. She somehow controls the air currents. I do not know why she hunts me. I am merely a prize to her." His voice did not quiver.

"I see."

All of the sudden sliver arrows started to shoot through the trees, five, or six at a time. Nightmare was dizzy from the adrenaline rush, an arrow sunk deep into his calf. Instantly, he tumbled to the ground. Morph skid to a halt and went back for him. She transformed her arms into that of a gorilla.

She picked him up and continued running. He was shocked, but the poison the arrow held caused him to lose conscious thought. She kept running as fast as she could. An arrow hit her back and she staggered. Stopping, Morph looked around for somewhere to hide. She found an empty tree and lifted him up into it. Her natural instinct told her to protect the innocent and in her eyes, Nightmare was the innocent. She told him to stay put and he nodded dizzily in response. She staggered forward away from Nightmare.

Morph continued walking until she collapsed. She took out her old communicator and flipped it open. Pressing the middle button, she began to speak.

"This is Morph…" her voice slurred. "I-I'm in trouble. I'm in Brazil. I've been shot with a poison… I don't know how much longer I c-can hold on. You have to save this boy… he has blue skin and red hair. Not hard to miss…" Her breathing slowed. Morph shoved the communicator into a pile of leaves. Her eyes drooped closed. A boot landed in front of her face.

"My, My," she said with an evil pleasure. "I've found a pet more worthy than my blue dog. Looks like I'll be having fun with this one." Her voice full of malice, "Whoops! Looks like I'm losing you. Not well adapted for this intensity of poison I see." she took out a syringe and broke off the cap. Stabbing it into Morph's leg, she began injecting her with a cloudy, blue substance. Morph screamed out in pain. The blue stuff burned in her veins. The girl laughed.

"The pain means your still alive." The girl got up and started to drag Morph away from the communicator.

The girl swished her fingers slightly and the air around her began to lift Morph up. She kept walking, swishing her fingers in the process. Morph's body followed involuntarily.

**Titan's Tower: **

**Common Room**

Starfire snuggled closer to Robin. He stroked her hair contently. He often wondered how Morph was doing. Did she find her mom? Was it just a rumor? Robin wished her the very best. She was the reason Starfire was in his arms. She was the reason he opened up to somebody and let Starfire in completely. She saved his team, risked her life to destroy an enemy that was constantly threatening the lives of the people.

"Star…?" he asked in a light voice.

"Yes Boyfriend Robin." She sighed in relaxation.

"Do you ever think about Morph?" Starfire looked up into his mask with curiosity.

"Of course, it is my understanding that she is why I have you." Robin smiled and held Starfire a little closer.

"Every time I see Beast Boy… I wonder how she is or where she is…. I owe her so much…"

"We all do Robin. Sometimes… I fear for Cyborg. He is so alone. Ever since Morph left for the country of Brazil, he has not been the same. He acts happy, but I know he is saddened. He has not once heard from our green friend. She has not done the calling or the visiting." Starfire was getting flustered.

"She needs to do this alone. She is probably really busy." He tried to calm her down a little.

"I hope she is having a time of wellness and prosperity."

"I think you mean, having a good time." Starfire giggled and blushed. Even after years of learning the language of English, she still makes common mistakes.

"Yo! Love birds, Forbidden has dinner ready." Called Cyborg.

"We'll be right in." Robin called back.

"Robin stood up and lent a hand to Starfire. They walked over to the dinning room.

**Dinning Room- Half Way Through Dinner**

Forbidden had been on edge all evening. She was always tapping her fingers and her wings shuffled periodically. Her eyes never rested on a single object for to long.

Starfire sensing something was going to happen, immediately started slurping her mustard. Beast Boy had, had enough of the silent tension building up. He asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Forbidden, what's wrong?" Raven joined in.

"Yeah, you don't look so well. Is everything okay?"

Forbidden looked at Raven and shouted out to her mentally.

_There is something wrong with me… I feel evil. Like the time I was destroying the city. I don't know what to do! This feeling wont go away. My… my eyes…. They've changed. They-they've tinted red… _Her mental voice was frantic with panic.

Raven held her emotionless façade perfectly.

"Well?" she asked."

"Oh… I-I'm fine." Raven shrugged her off and continued on eating. Everyone else continued eating and conversing as they normally would. Beast Boy found this suspicious. The only logical answer was Raven knew something he didn't. Raven felt Beast Boy's stare. She looked up. Once their eyes me He mouthed 'Tell me.' Raven tacitly looked at the door and then back to him. Beast Boy understood immediately and gave a slight nod.

Aqualad stared at the two mortified. His _girlfriend_ was having a private talk with Beast Boy. He ran his fingers through his oil black hair.

"Hey are you alright?" Raven smiled lightly at Aqualad. Aqualad looked at her, his eyes searching.

"I'll be okay." He smiled back and caressed her jaw with feather-light touches. "I love you so much." He whispered intensely.

"I love you too B-Aqualad." Raven blushed slightly.

"Forever?"

"And ever." Aqualad pressed his lips against hers.

Beast Boy stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll go see what's wrong!" Said Raven and Forbidden in unison

"Let's go." Raven said in monotone.

Beast Boy walked angrily to his room. _She LOVES him!?_ He knew he shouldn't have been listening so intently. He took a deep breathe and swallowed his feelings, letting them rest deep in the pit of his stomach. Beast Boy turned around only to see Forbidden. He yelped in surprise and turned the other way only to be face with Raven. Raven glared at him.

"Great cover." Raven said in her sarcastic monotone. "Real inconspicuous." Before he had a chance to lash out at her Forbidden grabbed his arm.

"Why are you here too?"

"I want to help." Forbidden looked down and took a deep breath.

"My eyes... They're a little reddish. See?" She opened her eyes wider for the two of them to see. "That's not the worst of it. I kind of have to admit something..." Robin interrupted her on the loud speaker.

"We have a situation. The computer just received a distress call from one of our older model communicators."

Beast Boy widened his eyes.

"Morph." He dashed to the common room. Cyborg was there looking distressed. Forbidden and Raven entered moments after. Aqualad and Starfire were watching the screen intently. Morph's face popped in screen her eye lids droopy.

"This is Morph… I-I'm in trouble. I'm in Brazil... I've been shot ... poison… I don't know... hold on... save... boy… he has blue skin... hair. Not hard to miss…" The communicator suddenly showed leaves as foot steps approach.

"My, My," A new female voice rang out. "I've found a pet... blue dog.... Looks... having fun... this one." Her tone took to malevolent path. "Whoops! Looks... losing you.—" The message broke off in static. The overall quality of the message was poor and full of static.

"Gloria..." Beast Boy whispered in a shocked whisper. "We need to get her!" He demanded strongly.

"We need to get her _now_!" Cyborg yelled darkly, anger all over his quivering face.

"Titans I hope one of you know Spanish. We're going to Brazil." Robin said with his leader voice. Raven resisted rolling her eyes at Robin's lack of knowledge.

**Oh GOD! I'm so sorry... I'm kinda late with this chapter... like two years late T-T I never really did give a year though.... BUT I'm back lol for reals! Next chapter should be up by Friday... 2009!! :]**

**:O What side will Forbidden become!!!! GASP!**


	9. Tricked Ya!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans T-T**

**:] You get to experience my mad Spanish skillzzzzz xD .... this is the fastest I've updated... :O within 36 hours! I'm making up for my lost time *cough* two years *cough* T-T**

**Chapter 9- Tricked Ya**

**Brazil**

The titans walked into a small village. People were running around and screaming. They were all running from the same direction that the Titan's were headed.

"Starfire do you know Spanish?" asked Forbidden.

Starfire reached out to a teenaged boy and kissed him. A second later she dropped him and he continued to run, slightly bewildered. An old woman fell on Starfire. She helped her up. The woman was frantic.

"¡Pesadilla! ... ¡Esta aquí!" She spoke quickly. Starfire conversed back.

"Por favor, ¿dígame quienes 'pesadilla'?" The women look back and hurriedly explained.

"¡Parte hombre, parte animal, es muy horrible!" The woman ran off master than she looked able too.

"Star what'd she say?" Starfire was now slightly frantic herself.

"Amigos, la señora habla sobre una criatura horrible adelante," Beast Boy stared at her.

"Star! We no speakie el Spanish-o!" He said moving harms in exaggeration.

"My apologies friends! The old woman spoke of a horrible creature that lies ahead. We must be quick!"

The seven of them ran ahead. Finally they saw who was making the commotion. A blue spotted teen with red hair was running at them. Raven caught him in a black bubble of energy. Cyborg ran up to him.

"Where's Morph!?" he yelled distressed.

"P-please!" He stuttered, obviously frightened. "A green girl was just abducted by Areo.

"Green?" asked Robin.

"Y-Yes! She needs help!" He looked at them desperately. Raven released him, but Cyborg grabbed his wrists and spoke in a low tone.

"Take me to her." Nightmare's ears lowered at the sound, but he nodded in agreement. He dashed off, the Titan's in tow.

_Morph... I haven't seen or hear from you in so long... Please, please be okay! _Cyborg thought with a deep grief.

Nightmare eventually stopped where Morph was taken.

"This is where she put me." He pointed a black claw to a dead, hollow tree.

"Alright, her com should be right around..." Robin dug around in the bushes for a second. "There it is."

"I know where she took her!" Nightmare said suddenly.

"She?" Aqualad questioned, his fingers intertwined with Raven's.

"Her name is Areo. She controls air currents and hunts rare animals for their blood and DNA."

"Why do you know so much?"

"I was her target, but Morph got in the way. I've been captured before."

"Take us to her." Beast Boy commanded. Nightmare stared at him, taking in his appearance for the first time.

"You look just like her..."

"She's my sister."

"Maybe we could be related as well..." He smiled vaguely at the thought, but shook his head. "This way." He took off sprinting. The rest ran after him as Raven and Starfire flew.

"Does he ever stop running?" asked Cyborg. The speed was causing mud, leaves and water to stiffen his joints.

"If we are not quick, your friend may die." Nightmare said gravely.

**Underground Lab**

Morph opened her eyes groggily. She tried to move, but painful metal bonds held her in place. She looked around and saw the girl from before.

"Who are you!? Where am I?" her voice was hoarse and dry.

"My name is Areo. You're in my lab."

Morph took in her surroundings more closely. Needles, beeping machines, medical equipment and vials festooned the room like sick decorations. A sterile alcoholic and latex smell was a sick perfume in the air. Her stomach began to churn.

"You have a strange disease..." Areo said slowly. Her blonde hair fell into eyes. She tied it up into a messy bun, which had little effect because her bangs were still free.

"It changed you green and made you venomous. Because of whatever idiot tried to cure you, you can transform your anatomy. Fascinating."

"What do you want? Release me."

"Why don't you try and transform out of here?" She laughed silently. "Oh that's right, this whole time, you've been trying, haven't you? What a bad girl. You can't." Areo walked over to Morph with a needle. "You see, those arm bands are injecting a constant flow of a serum with a really long name that you wont understand. That serum puts a certain part of your brain to sleep. I'm not to sure of the long term effects, but that wont matter. You aren't getting out of here alive anyways."

"What... What are you doing with that!?" Morph said shrilly. Needles were her one true weakness.

Areo found a suitable vein and pierced the need through Morph's skin. A long scream erupted from her victim. Morph could feel it, cold and sharp, digging into her arm. Hyperventilation set in when Areo began removing blood.

"Relax, I'm finished."

Morph continued screaming and began to sob. Flashbacks of when she was a child drove through her mind. Areo injected Morph with a light tranquilizer. Then she took morph's blood and injected it into her own blood.

"You... You'll die like that..." Morph said slowly.

"Technology and medicine have change little girl."

"Who are you calling little girl?"

"I'm forty-eight years old Morph, but my body is thirty years younger. So like I've said. Technology has changed. Besides your blood is my key to the new world."

"New world?"

"If I told you, you might actually find the strength to escape so... I won't." Areo left Morph to her drugged haze.

**Back with the Titans**

Nightmare had led the titans to a run down shack. It was decrepit with vines from unknown plants hanging off it. To the left, a wall was covered with bright blue flowers. Forbidden walked soundless to the flowers. She raised one hand fluidly to the flower. Nightmare stopped her before she could touch it.

"Do not touch the flowers. They cause death. Painful death." Forbidden plucked a flower anyways. "What are you doing?!" He asked in shock. Forbidden looked at the others.

"This isn't from earth."

"Is it perhaps from an alien planet?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Not quite. It's from the underworld. The devil himself created it as a gift for..." she stopped talking. _For me. His daughter._

"Who's it for?" Beast Boy asked.

"I forgot." Her voice distant.

"Forbidden how do you know so much? How are you holding the flower?" Robin asked suspiciously. _He's my daddy and only non-humans can touch it. Now would be the time to tell them..._

"I read about it and I'm not sure. Maybe it's a half demon thing."

"Let's get moving." Cyborg said restlessly.

Nightmare nodded and opened the door. A long piercing scream echoed out of the passage leading underground. Cyborg was off immediately following the sound. His scanner's went crazy trying to pick up her biogenetic signature. He didn't even hear the faint yells behind him.

"Cyborg!" yelled Robin. "Come back!" Robin shook his head. "Damn it." He whispered.

Cyborg kept going until he heard broken sobs coming from the next room. Cyborg's breathing slowed as he saw Morph struggling weakly against her bonds.

"Morph." Cyborg whispered. Her ears pricked up at the sound of his voice.

"Cyborg?" she called cautiously.

Cyborg rushed over to her and deactivated the bonds inhibiting her. Morph's wrists and ankles bled slightly, her puncture wounds oozing a clear yellow liquid. When she attempted to stand the pain was too great and she nearly collapsed. Cyborg caught her and held her in his arms, his warm mechanical body giving her comfort.

"You came..." she whispered as tears ran down her face.

"You really had doubts?" He joked as his voice cracked and a single tear rolled down his face. He picked her up bridal style and proceeded out of the room. "Let's get out of here."

Morph's eyes drooped close. She could finally relax.

**Hallway**

Robin wandered down the hall. Beast Boy, you and forbidden go left. Raven and Star, take the right. Aqualad you're with me. Titan's Go!" The teams went off in their directions cringing at Robin's unnecessary battle cry.

**Left Corridor**

"I never nocticed the grey X's on the back of your hands... Have they always been there?" Beast Boy asked breaking the silence that had grown between them.

"Yes Beast Boy. Since i was conceived." They fell back into an awkward silence.

"Forbidden, it was for you right? The flower?"

"Yes... It shouldn't be up here. It's wrong." Her voice sounded confused.

"Forbidden do you trust me?" It was silent for a few minutes.

"My time to change is coming up. My eyes are back to normal."

"What are you going to choose?" He asked curiously. A sharp voice rose up.

"Desdemona will be choosing the path of the demon. Isn't that right sweetie?" Her voice was sickly sweet.

Forbidden whipped around at the sound of her name. Beast Boy did the same.

"Who are you?" He asked defensively. A warmth slid onto Forbidden's shoulder.

"Her name is Areo, or Cassandra Vaughn. She's forty-six but through some sort of arrangement her body is only eighteen years old. She says medicine but I smell darkness. She's taken Morph's blood to keep her alive in some new world. She's some crazy environmentalist," hissed Vega into Forbidden's ear.

"Her name is Cassandra."

"Areo." She corrected. "Are you ready to become a demon?" The comment irked Forbidden.

"I'm not going to be evil."

"Don't you understand why you're here? It's fate. I was on my way to search for you and here you are." She smiled deviously.

"What?"

"_Your daddy wants you to die. He told me so. You're too evil to become an angel. No one wants you. No one cares about you._" Areo's face was twisted into a snarl.

"Your lying!" Forbidden snapped back angrily.

"Your _friends _only have you around to use you. To control you. To make sure you don't hurt them. They don't trust you."

Forbidden's left eye flashed red and her other flashed blue. With one flap of her uneven wings, she flew towards Areo kicking and punching with an inhumane speed. Areo blocked while retreating into a room. Beast Boy caught her eye before they fell back into the room. Areo winked and the door shut.

"Forbidden!" He ran towards the separating door. He looked around and saw Vega on the wall. "V-Vega?" The shadow twitched as if annoyed. "You have to open the door!"

Vega slid her way to Beast Boy and up his body.

"Insolent human! No mortal may order me around." Her slick voice was dripping with venom. "She needs to help herself."

Beast Boy shivered as Vega slid off of him. Beast boy swallowed his words and ignored her statement. He began trying to open the door. When he couldn't do anything in his human for, he switched to and elephant and began to ram the thick steel door.

**In the Room**

Forbidden had stopped attacking Areo as soon as the door shut and locked behind her. Quickly surveying the room, she noticed the only exit was the locked door she just came through. She should have known this was a trap.

"Did you know in one minute, you'll have to choose?" Areo grinned wickedly. "It'll be exactly eighteen years since you were spawned. Judging from your raging temper, you'll turn into a fine evil creature."

"I told you I wasn't going to choose to be evil."

"I honestly don't think you have a choice."

"Raven told me there's always a choice!" She yelled as a dark light enveloped her.

Beast Boy barreled in seconds later with a massive headache. His eyes wildly searched the small room. They only found Areo staring, mesmerized at an aura of light.

"Where is she!? What did you do to her!?" Areo ignored him. She just kept staring at the aura, completely hypnotized. Vega slid again onto Beast Boy's shoulder. If he didn't know any better he'd of thought she was staring as well. That's when it hit him.

"She's in there?" He asked quietly, knowing the answer. For five minutes, the three sat watching the aura slowly fade away.

Areo gasped.

"What... What is this!?" She screeched as the aura faded completely. Beast Boy gawked as well.

In place of where Forbidden once was, stood two much taller girls. An angel _and _a demon.

"Tricked ya!" said the angel in a cutesy voice. She winked at Beast boy giggling.

**Ahh Shiet! ...!!!!! :O ¿¿DOS?? **

**¿¿¿¿QUE???? O_____O **

**R&R ;]**

**oh! btw! **.com/art/New-Forbidden-139464350 **- I drew Forbidden =] I'm not too shabby at drawing sooo yea you can see my version ^__^**


End file.
